1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to media storage containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a media storage container having letters or word portions disposed on opposed walls that join together to form whole letters or words when the media storage container is closed. Specifically, the invention relates to a media storage container having a base and lid connected by a hinge with base and lid front walls disposed opposite the hinge. The base and lid front walls of the container include portions of the title of the item of recorded media within the container such that a complete title is viewable when the container is closed.
2. Background Information
Various media storage containers are known in the art. Most media storage containers include a base and a lid connected at a hinge. The hinge typically presents a hinge wall or a spine. The printed material that identifies the contents of the media storage container usually positions the title of the contents along this hinge wall or spine. Retailers and media owners must position this wall outwardly so that the identity of the media may be readily ascertained when the media is stored alongside other items of recorded media. The art desires a media marking method that provides a second wall that may be used to identify the contents of the storage container.